


repairs

by elegantidler



Series: pieced and bound [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Quilting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Oswald repairs the quilt





	repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after chapter two of 'sewn together'
> 
> Thanks again to Bren for the inspiration

Shortly after Oswald ‘borrows’ Ed’s quilt from the spare room he notices a tear that must have happened before Butch tracked it down.

He can fix this.

His  _has_ to.

He can’t get Ed out of Arkham and give him back a damaged quilt.

Ed deserves better.

He carries the quilt up to his father’s old workroom and pokes around until he finds supplies.

The last thing his father worked on, a suit for Oswald, is still sitting unfinished and Oswald cuts a small patch from the scraps and starts working.

The result isn’t as neat as Ed’s work, but his mother taught him how to sew and the repair does what it’s supposed to.

* * *

The morning after Ed gets out of Arkham, he comes down to breakfast, still wearing a robe, carrying his quilt.

He points to Oswald’s repair.

“Did you do this?”

His tone is too intense and Oswald is afraid he’s overstepped.

“It was ripped. I wanted to fix it for you.”

Ed gets an odd look on his face and Oswald isn’t sure what to make of it, but Ed just says “oh” quietly as he sits down and pours some tea.

“I like the fabric.” 


End file.
